


Becomes the Color

by iamalivenow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro POV, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Found Family, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, this is how i show my love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalivenow/pseuds/iamalivenow
Summary: Goro fucks Akira in a TV Studio Bathroom half an hour after they meet and it spirals out of control almost immediately.





	Becomes the Color

**Author's Note:**

> Uh
> 
> It's a canon divergence where they fuck early and Goro needs Help. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ([Becomes the Color](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMRyJLQCFNc/) is a good Akeshu song)
> 
> ntbt'd

  
The first time they fuck, it's in a TV Studio bathroom that's too small to be comfortable, but Goro wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
He likes it this way. Cramped and hot and dirty and perfect for trash like them.  
  
He was already sweating from the stage lights, but it's thin. Unnoticeable. Barely noticeable. Acceptable. He knows, logically that his father won't watch the show but in the off chance that he catches it, he looks perfect. He smiles and laughs and makes stupid jokes that the audience loves. He's to the point with out being too aggressive. His public image is perfect.  
  
Well.  
  
Almost perfect.  
  
Goro can feel his eyes on him. More so then the rest of the audience, just- aggressive attention. It's something like what Goro's father would do. He doesn't laugh at his jokes. Doesn't look upset or surprised at anything Goro says. It's hard to see his face. The lights reflect off of his glasses to much.  
  
The host gets up half way through the show and interviews him.  He's silent for a few seconds, breathing into the microphone she's holding before turning his head a bit.  
  
“They do more then the cops.”  
  
The entire room laughs and Goro joins them.  
  
 His voice sounds nice.  
  
“And if your friend next to you- if his heart changed-” Goro smiles, it's nonthreatening.  
  
“They only target criminals.” The boy is steadfast now. No delay to think about it this time. No time for awkward breathing.  
  
Goro keeps talking.  
  
_Thinking back on it, of course Akira Kurusu's first words to him would be an insult. That's just what he's like, after all._  
  
When the show is done recording his friends leave him alone and Goro walks up to him to thank him in person. It's refreshing, he thinks. Having someone talk back to him, even if it's barely something to talk about at all.  The student nods.  
  
“I'd like to keep talking to you, if you don't mind?” Goro smiles again. At him now. He still can't see his eyes.  
  
“Fine by me.” He nods. His face is completely neutral.  
  
“I'll be seeing you around.” Goro nods.  
  
It's bad. He knows it's bad . He hasn't even seen the boy's face and already he's-  
  
It's to easy, Goro has to take a breath before someone comes up to him. He stares down at the floor and centers himself. Easy. It's easy. He can just forget about it. Some random kid from a shitty school? He's never going to see him again, what does it matter?  
  
They didn't even exchange names.  
  
He scratches the back of his neck a little too hard.  
  
He doesn't even know what the boy's name is.  
  
He tries to distract himself, talking to the staff and crew before heading into his tiny dressing room, and five minutes after he closes the door and pulls out his phone, the student steps in.  
  
There's a moment of silence between the two of them that Goro breaks first.  
  
“I appreciate your enthusiasm certainly, but I didn't think-”  
  
“My friend got lost.” He says instead of letting Goro finish. “I thought this was the bathroom.”  
  
“I know it looks miserable, but hopefully not that miserable.” Another smile.  
  
“It's not.”  
  
Goro stands up from the folding chair and strides over to him. They're the same height. That's a pleasant surprise.  Something to think about later.  “Shall we try and find him?”  
  
He looks Goro over slowly, probably, before nodding.  
  
Five minutes after that,  they end up in the bathroom.  
  
It's filthy, just the sink counter, a trash can in the corner and the toilet against the other wall. There's barely enough room for both of them to stand shoulder to shoulder. And it's hot too, because of course. Of course it is.  
  
“He's not here either.” Goro mumbles before turning around.  
  
“No.” He leans against the door and Goro can hear the lock click shut.  
  
“Am I about to be ambushed?” The boy shakes his head. “Straight to the murder then?”  
  
“We don't have to go straight to the murder.” It's a joke, Goro realizes after a few minutes. “We can fuck first. If you want.”  
  
He wants.  
  
He feels it burn inside of him, hot and low in his belly.  
  
It's not like he can admit it though.  
  
“Are you secretly a fan?” Goro feels the blood rush to his face. No one's ever asked him what he wanted. “Because it's flattering. And grounds for a restraining order.”  
  
“Mm.” Akira shrugs. “I'm usually good at reading signals.”  
  
Goro walks closer to him.  
  
His father would kill him for being this easy.  
  
But Shido isn't here.  
  
“Did you even lose your friend?” Goro asks- whispers- when he's too close.  
  
“I'm not a good liar, Akechi-san.” He says, sounding very much like he's lying right now.  
  
“You have me at another disadvantage.” Goro whispers, his hands already tugging the student's shirt buttons. “You have my name.”  
  
He looks Goro up and down, and Goro, finally, finally close enough can see his eyes through the glass.  
  
“Akira.”  
  
“Is that your real name?”  
  
“Is Akechi yours?”  
  
“Part of it.”  
  
“Akira is part of mine.”  
  
They stare at each other. Goro hears someone try and open the door and curse.  
  
“Don't have a lot of time.” Goro says, pushing his hair back and taking his coat off.  
  
“Don't need it.”  
  
There's a joke he could make but he only opens his mouth to let Akira's tongue in.  
  
Akira moves quickly. They're both down to their underwear in a few seconds, clothes a mess on the floor before Akira lifts Goro up on the counter. Goro knows he's light, but it's almost insulting when someone his age can just hoist him up like he's a doll. Akira has muscles, everywhere, though. Goro has to look for them, and when he sees the outlines he watches the way Akira moves. Sleek lines and quiet, careful movement.  
  
“D-Do you work out- Akira-kun?” He breathes after Akira pulls off of his mouth.  
  
“Sometimes.” Akira kiss him again, just as aggressively. “For fun.”  
  
“For fun?” Goro almost laughs at how absurd this is. “What else do you do for fun? Other then work out and seduce amateur detectives?”  
  
“This isn't seduction.” He bites at his neck and Goro shivers.  
  
“My apologies.” He looks down at him. Akira meets his gaze. He feels like he's being inspected by the sharp look Akira gives him in return. “Can we hurry this up?”  
  
Akira blinks, smiles, nods. He kisses down Goro's chest- oddly soft for the situation- before mouthing at Goro's underwear. He almost nuzzles against Goro's erection before tugging the waistband of Goro's boxers and pulling him into his mouth.  
  
Goro counts the panels on the ceiling and tries not to embarrass himself.  Akira is shockingly- or maybe not shockingly, considering- fantastic at giving head.  
  
The mirror is cold against his back.  
  
He's sure Akira can see all of the light, raised lines on his skin. The bruises. For a second he feels sick, and it's visceral and fast.  
  
And it's gone just as fast.  
  
Akira's mouth is wet and warm, and when he sucks his cheeks hollow out a little. He bobs his head like it's fucking nothing to him, like Goro's cock isn't half way down his throat. He doesn't have a gag reflex. Goro's hands twist in the dark, soft hair, and he tries to avoid meeting his gaze. It's too much during the sensory overload he's already experiencing.  
  
It's good. It's so fucking good. It's like Akira was made for this sort of thing.  
  
His fingers are calloused, Goro realizes when he feels them curl around the base of his cock. Akira licks along the underside and Goro's hips jolt up to meet his open mouth.  
  
He feels even more floaty now.  
  
He closes his eyes and presses his nails into the palm of his hand. Tries to focus on the faucet sinking into his lower back. How his boxers are caught awkwardly on his ankles.  
  
Anything.  
  
Someone pounds on the door of the bathroom just as Akira drags his teeth over the head gently and Goro spills into Akira's mouth like a virgin.  
  
_Akira licks and swallows his cum clean, because of course he does._  
  
“I think someone needs the bathroom.” Goro whispers when Akira stands back up and kisses him slowly.  
  
“I think they can find another one.” Akira whispers. He kisses him again, somehow even slower, and Goro can taste himself on Akira's tongue.  
  
“Rather mean.” Goro wiggles off of the counter tries to drop to his knees and return the favor. Akira grabs him by the arm before he even gets down half way.  
  
“I can be meaner.” Goro shivers when Akira's hands grab his ass and squeezes.  
  
“I don't doubt that.”  
  
“Could be nicer too.” He pushes his face into Goro's neck. “If you want.”  
  
This entire situation is fucking insane.  
  
“...And if I want to fuck you?” Akira spins them around, hopping up on the counter himself. His boxers are in a clump in his hands, his cock standing to attention, leaking. It's gotten red. It suits him.  
  
“Whatever you want.”  
  
“You spoil me.”  
  
“Mm.” Akira watches Goro's spit-wet hands rub his own cock for a few seconds before Akira sucks on his own fingers and opens himself up slowly.  
  
“And if I wanted to right now?” He's has two fingers in, and it's not enough to possibly be comfortable but now Goro wants to see how far he can push.  
  
“Whatever you want.” Akira spreads his legs and pulls Goro closer.  
  
Goro can't remember the last time he's had sex face to face with someone.  
  
The head of his cock rubs up against Akira's ass for a little bit, getting him a little wet before pushing in. Not as much resistance as he expected, but he's still tight. He must sleep around. Obviously.  
  
He can feel his cock drag against him. He can feel Akira's cock bounce against his stomach sometimes, with the stronger thrusts.  
  
Akira is almost silent. Blushing now, at least. Goro fucks into him, the thrusts more aggressive them maybe necessary, and Akira barely makes any noise.  
  
They're both quiet during sex, turns out.    
  
Outside from the occasional grunts from Goro hitting his prostate or the faucet digging into Akira's back it's hard to tell that he's even enjoying himself. Akira closes his eyes and throws his head back at one point, that has to be a good sign, right? The hand on his shoulder clenches and he spills onto Goro's chest with out warning.  
  
When his ass tightens Goro cums in him.  
  
He leans forward, feeling calmer then he has in a week against Akira's sticky chest.  
  
“No condom?” Goro asks when he can hear Akira's heart beat calm down.  
  
“I'm clean.” He says, somehow missing the point and answering Goro's question in one beat.  
  
“Good to know.” Goro doesn't mind either way. It's more impressive that Akira doesn't remark on his body, now that he has definitely seen it. Goro's fingers shake a little.  
  
Goro knows what he looks like, and it's a sharp contrast to Akira's smooth and soft skin.  
  
But Akira doesn't talk about it.  
  
He doesn't even look surprised.  
  
“Is Akira your last name?” Akira smiles. Goro can feel it against his temple. “That's rather forward isn't it?”  
  
“Fucking in a bathroom is pretty forward, Akechi-kun.” Akira's legs loosen up and he sits up a bit.  
  
“I suppose.” After checking that none of their clothing ended up under the counter Goro pulls out of him slowly. “Do you fuck a lot of people you don't know?”  
  
“Pretty rare for me. Do you?”  
  
Yes.  
  
“Not recently.” Akira smiles and leans his head against the mirror.  
  
“Help me clean up?” He points at the paper towel dispenser behind both of them. Goro nods, pulling out a clump of them. Akira shuffles off of the counter, white dripping between his legs and onto the filthy floor.  
  
He wets a towel and walks over to Goro slowly. His legs are a little shaky. He places the wet paper on Goro's shoulder and Goro can't help but shiver at the cold. Akira brushes the towel down his chest, before getting another one and cleaning his arms and back. Another one and Akira's bending over to brush Goro's legs clean of sweat.  
  
Goro stares at him, confused mostly. Some small part of him is happy for the attention, the affection, but it's deep inside of him and he ignores it. He tries to ignore it, anyway.  
  
When his heart flutters he blames it on another knock at the door.  
  
_Akira doesn't mind the scars at all._  
  
“I can-” Akira shakes his head and wipes himself clean faster. They get dressed in silence afterwards.  
  
“We should do this again.” Akira says when he's buttoning his shirt carefully. His fingers still tremble a little.  
  
“I would not be against it. But it's a lot easier for you to find me then vise versa.”  
  
Akira pulls out his phone and smiles at something before tucking it away again.  
  
“You're a detective, aren't you?” He says and leaves.  
  
Goro pulls his blazer on in silence, staring at the spot Akira was standing in. When he checks his own phone he has a message from Sae about getting coffee together. Nothing from his father. He doesn't know what he expected.  
  
_The worst thing possible._  
  
G.A.>>>I'll be there in twenty.  
  
S.N.<<<Skipping school again?  
  
G.A.>>>Something came up.  
  
S.N.<<<Nothing important, I hope?  
  
G.A.>>>Just something interesting.  
  
Goro brushes his hair and the wrinkles out of his clothes.  
  
He didn't even think to ask Akira his chatID.

**Author's Note:**

> [iamalivenow](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) is me on tumblr, come say hi, I'm nice, I swear. 
> 
> I take requests there!
> 
> Comments always appreciated!
> 
> If you make anything, please tell me!
> 
> ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


End file.
